Talk:Kitah's Burden
Kitah's... Kiter's.... slows down kiters? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:17, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Riiiiiiight. -The Hobo 16:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) :"This spell could be pronounced as "Kiter's Burden," referencing the spell's use against fleeing opponents (kiters)." ................ wow that should really be removed, this embarrasses me.. Will you gain energy when the foe who you cast it on dies?System Of A Guild 12:52, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :I think so yes Silver Sunlight 15:20, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I just tested it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 18:17, 17 May 2007 (CDT) It's time for..! Another rousing game of wtf is this icon meant to be! Any ideas, anyone, anyone?Konradishes 09:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :It's that same Mesmer target lady that's in every other hex, hunched over. 12:54, 22 May 2008 (UTC) image:Kitahsburdenexplained.jpg ::Aww someone beat me too it. Oh well I'm posting high res anyway. Fu22yNavel 13:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Wow, me likey contortionists.Konradishes 10:09, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Uhm GW:1RV much? After you stated that was her opinion, you gave your own opinion as well. So you're not really proving your point. I agree with Entropy, that is far too obscure to see as a reference. It's named after a famous Canthan Mesmer, Kitah, not a misspelling of a word. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 19:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Cress Arvein, The Hobo, GW-Lou-Saydus, myself, and Silver Sunlight are in agreement. Gimmethegepgun, Konradishes, and St. Michael also agree implicitly in that they did not re-add the note (see first section on talk, and history of skill page). If you want to get into a pure numbers fight, then the odds are stacked against you. I am certain that most of the rest of the community is on my side also. And yes, you should see GW:1RV. (T/ ) 19:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, what? Why is my name there? Cress Arvein 21:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::Because you removed the trivia the first time it showed up (T/ ) 02:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::I honestly doubt it refers to kiting.. Why? It's named after the Canthan hero. Is the Canthan hero referring to kiters? Lolyarite. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:20, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Then I guess we can remove the random trivia? Trivia purging is always fun.... Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 00:18, 23 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Sure, the GW designer have NEVER put in silly jokes before. Why the hell is there any trivia at all if you guys throw a hissy fit everytime someone points out the intended joke?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.232.54.43 ( ) 26 November 2008 . :You're the only one who seems to be throwing a hissy fit, here. (T/ ) 00:34, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I do not think that this skill is a reference to the term Kiter.--Łô√ë îğáturkey 00:36, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) The fact that they've put in "silly jokes" before isn't reason enough to assume that "Kitah" is a reference to "kiter", especially as Kitah and Kiter can be pronounced differently - some accents will pronounce the R in Kiter in such a way that that it wouldn't make sense to have the "ah" at the end of Kitah (I'm looking at Americans here, mostly). Most of the trivia in Guild Wars is a little more sophisticated as well. I actually read this name as Kee-tah (both syllables elongated, with the stress on the first). --R Phalange 00:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I hardly think that including me in the "implicitly agreeing" category for making an ogre-mode change 5 months after the trivia was removed is justified... Though anyway I explicitly agree :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Example of random trivia... that is even the same concept: "Torc'qua is very similar to Tok'ra, a civilization in the sci-fi series: Stargate SG-1." Trivia is not official lore, it's TRIVIA. Fine, leave the damn thing out. If you seriously can't understand the concept, you're not going to get it no matter what I say. Pathetic. :There's a big difference between kiter/kitah and Torc'qua/Tok'ra, though: references to random sci-fi/fantasy stuff are extremely common in Guild Wars, while references to... I don't know what to call it, "gangstah"-speak? are non-existent. In other words, there is a huge precedent when it comes to geeky/nerdy references, but no precedent at all for this one. —Dr Ishmael 05:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't be a dick, please. I get the reference and I disagree with it. If you can't understand our policies for keeping disputed notes, then you're not going to get it no matter what we say. (T/ ) 04:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC)